Network convergence and converged devices are becoming more predominant. A converged device incorporates components (e.g., hardware and software) to permit communications via two or more modalities. For example, a converged device may incorporate components to support communications via a land-mobile radio (LMR) network and a long-term evolution (LTE) network. While converged devices provide a number of benefits in comparison to single-modality devices, concurrent operations of multiple modalities may cause excessive peak battery current events.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new and useful electronic device, such as a converged device, that has reduced excessive peak battery current events. Also, there is a need for a new and useful method for controlling the electronic device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.